dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Puro
'''Majin Puro '''is the third of the Puro Saga in Dragon Ball: Stories of the Future. It is the sequel to Puro's Awakening. Story The lair of Oran was somewhere in the demon realm. It was a palace with many rooms and included living quarters for Oran’s men. Puro, who was now one of Oran’s men, was in the mess hall with the others. They celebrated their victory against the Time Patrol. Their voices roared throughout the hall. “All hail the Demon King!” Puro devoured many dishes at the table. He furiously ate a chicken leg and downed it with a goblet of wine. The voices roared again. “All hail the Demon King!” Oran sat on his throne, at the end of the mess hall. He raised a goblet in the air. “To further victories!” Everyone raised their goblets and drank from them. Laddin was sitting next to Puro. “You were wise to choose our side, my friend.” “I could never have achieved power like this on Earth. No one would accept me. Master Oran gave me a chance.” “Yes. Oran is not only wise, he is kind.” “I would like to fight against the Time Patrol again, and hear their bones crack once more!” “Hehe. Indeed. You, my friend, are actually the strongest amongst us other than Oran himself. When you came to us, you were much weaker than I. But now, my power pales in comparison with yours. The master unlocked your potential. It would seem that your potential is very great.” “And yet, I was doubted. I was doubted all my life. Hehe. I wish those who doubted me could see me now.” Puro, Laddin, and everyone in the mess hall had M’s on their foreheads. This was the Majin mark. Oran, whom had mastered the magic of Babidi, did not have one on his forehead. Some hours passed. Oran’s men slept, woke up, and did their duties in their palace such as cleaning, keeping track of the palace radar, and sensing nearby ki from watchtowers. One of Oran’s scouts detected that time patrollers were in the mortal realm on Earth. “Many of the time patrollers who attacked us were Earthlings. In order to further humiliate the time patrol, we could attack their planet!” Oran seemed pleased with this idea. “Yes, yes. A most splendid idea. Puro, you should go to Earth with some of my men.” “Yes, my master.” And so, Puro and some of Oran’s men were teleported down to Earth. They were teleported where the time patrollers had been detected. They had been detected in a large city. A Konatsian, a green skinned humanoid female, and a robot were in the city. They must have been time patrollers. A Namekian was also with them and gave them instructions about something. Many people in the city stared at them. When Puro appeared with several henchmen, the time patrollers protected themselves with an energy shield. The Konatsian cried out to his comrade, the green skinned girl. “Ai, you should run! Get out of here!” “No, I want to stay with you!” Puro broke through the energy shield of the time patrollers and destroyed the robot with his bare hands. The Konatsian was enraged. “You monster! YOU KILLED GIRU!” The robot must have been Giru from another timeline where he had joined the Time Patrol. The Konatsian warrior unsheathed his sword from its scabbard and slashed at Puro, but his skin was too tough. It did no damage to him. As Puro mocked the warrior, he was surprised when one of his horns was sliced off. The Konatsian laughed. Just as Puro was about to punch the Konatsian, he was blasted with several green blasts by Ai, the green skinned girl. The Namekian also kicked Puro in the back. However, none of their attacks worked. Oran’s men fought the Namekian and Ai. The Namekian killed two of Oran’s men and Ai blasted another two of them away. Puro and three of Oran’s men remained. The Konatsian tried to dodge blasts fired by Puro, but his sword was destroyed when he attempted to deflect one of them. Unable to defend himself from the blast, the Konatsian was disintegrated. Ai cried out in despair. “Kir! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” With tears in her eyes, she unleashed her final and most powerful blast. Puro was struck by the blast, which created a crater around him from the impact. When Ai saw that her attack had done no damage to him, she fell down. The Namekian, having seen how powerful Puro had become, ran away. “Ai! Come on! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!” Three of Oran’s men rushed at Ai, but the Namekian destroyed them with a ki volley. Now it was down to Puro against Ai and the Namekian. Puro fired a blast at Ai, but the Namekian intervened. Throwing himself in front of the blast, he saved the life of Ai. With tears in her eyes, Ai witnessed the death of another friend. Shortly after the blast had happened, she fled as fast as she could. However, Puro chased after her. He flew, chasing after her with his new dark ki abilities. Suddenly, however, a large blast hit Puro and sent him through a skyscraper. It was no blast fired from Ai but he could not tell which direction it had come from. “You make me sick, attacking helpless people! I was once a cold hearted bastard, but I never stooped down to your level.” The blast had come from Tien. Just as Puro was about to attack Tien in retaliation, a large energy disc came at him. He barely dodged it, having another one of his horns sliced off. “How do you like that? That’s my specialty. The destructo disc!” Krillin was on the scene as well. His head was shaved and he wore his old Turtle School gi, but he still had a gray mustache. “Krillin and I were told about you, about people like you. You work for Oran, don’t you? We’re here to protect the Time Patrol!” Krillin and Tien both powered up with white auras. Once Puro charged at them in a blind fury, Krillin used the solar flare technique. Following this, Tien used his Tri-Beam attack, blasting Puro away. While Puro was stunned and laying in some rubble, Krillin prepared to blast him with a Kamehameha wave. “KA….ME…..HA...ME…” Just as Krillin was about to use the blast, he was hit by a large wave of dark ki from Puro. Tien worried for his friends life. “KRILLIN!!!” Krillin was bruised, battered, and had a tattered gi. He was unconscious in a crater on the ground. Puro laughed. “Don’t worry, he’ll live. I wasn’t trying to kill him.” “Why?” “Because---I know who he is.” “You could have killed him. Wait. You’re that guy---you’re Puro!” “Yes.” “How did you fall under Oran’s control?” “Control? Don’t make me laugh. Oran isn’t controlling me. He gave me a chance. He gave me hope. He gave me power!” “So that is how you got so strong. Damn! Your power….is so much greater than mine. It is unbelievable, considering you were weaker than me mere days ago.” Suddenly, Pan appeared on the scene. “Tien! Are you okay? You should get Krillin away from here.” “I’m fine. And I will.” Tien flew away, carrying Krillin. Pan confronted Puro, looking into his eyes. “Puro, I know you’re in there. I know that Oran has gotten control of you. He has lied to you. He has taken advantage of your weakness.” “Weakness? Oran has eliminated my weaknesses!” “If you won’t listen to me, I will have to take you down. You have hurt too many people.” “Bring it on. I am not afraid of you!” Pan readied herself into a defensive stance and powered up with a white aura. When Puro fired ki blasts at her, she dodged all of them and did a roundhouse kick to his face. The kick sent him flying into a building. Businessmen in a meeting were startled. When Puro got back on his feet and began to power up, they were even more startled. A dark aura surrounded his body and he regenerated the horns on his head. He also became more muscular. “KA….ME….HA….ME...” Just as Pan was about to fire a Kamehameha at Puro, he fired his own blast. Pan released the Kamehameha, attempting to counter Puro’s blast. “HAAAAA!!!” When Puro’s blast became too powerful and overwhelming, Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan! She still wore her bandana, but her hair was golden and spiky. Her eyes had turned green. Puro was shocked at how much more powerful Pan had become. “What are you?” “I’m a Super Saiyan, just like my father and grandfather were!” Pan’s blast was fast approaching, rapidly pushing back Puro’s attack. Overwhelmed, Puro was hit by the attack and sent crashing throughout the building. By that time, the people in a meeting had left the room and much of the building was being evacuated. Puro slowly got back on his feet after taking the powerful attack. His clothing was tattered and he had bruises, but he began to power up. “I have a form beyond this one. I WILL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!” When Puro powered up, his muscles became bigger and bulged. His skin became red and his eyes became demonic and yellow. His horns grew longer and he grew spikes from his back. By transforming, Puro had produced a shockwave that sent Pan backwards. “I’ll do whatever it takes to stop you! KA...ME...HA...ME..” Before Pan could finish her attack, Puro had punched her in the stomach. One single punch from the transformed Puro took all the fight out of her. She reverted to her base form and fell down. “I could kill you, Pan. But I won’t. Do not interfere with my plans or else I may change my mind.” Puro flew away, reverting to his base form while he did. He was looking for Ai, that pesky time patroller. Pan was gasping. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. “He...spared...me.” Just then, she lost consciousness. Meanwhile, on Imecka, Imeckian police were fleeing from a battle. There were large explosions. The Time Patrol was fighting against Oran’s men. Not only was Earth being attacked, but so was Imecka. Laddin threw a ball of ki upon one part of the city on Imecka. The result was an explosion that killed many time patrollers. “Fools! You cannot stand up to our might!” Two Yardrat time patrollers rapidly fired blasts at Laddin. The blasts did little but annoy him. “You insects. Have a taste of this!” Laddin rapidly fired his own blasts at them, but they could not counter or avoid them. Suddenly, however, the blasts were deflected by an unseen force. “It has been a while since I fought a strong opponent. Especially one as ugly as yourself.” Vegeta had appeared. He was wearing his old battle armor, which he had worn during the Cell Games. “You must be part of the Time Patrol as well. No matter, I’ll destroy anyone pesky such as yourself.” Laddin threw off his cloak and powered up with a magic aura. Vegeta powered up into a Super Saiyan. It was the first time in years that he had used it in a real battle. Laddin fired magic balls of light at Vegeta. “Your ki won’t do any good against this, by the way.” When Vegeta deflected one of them, he was sent back by a shockwave. Laddin laughed. “Fighters such as I, who can use both magic and ki, are superior.” Vegeta clenched his fists. “We’ll see about that!” Just as Laddin was about to fire another magic attack, Vegeta punched him in the face. He then rapidly punched him in the stomach and elbowed him, sending him flying into a building. There was an explosion and concrete was everywhere. There were corpses in the city streets of Imecka. Gale and Sheela, henchmen of Don Kee who had once met Goku and Pan, were dead. They had assisted the Time Patrol and were killed by Oran’s men. Breaking free from the rubble he had been trapped in, Laddin fired blasts at Vegeta. As these were magic blasts, Vegeta was damaged by them. He was sent into a building. However, he emerged from rubble as a Super Saiyan 2. “PLAYTIME IS OVER!” Vegeta rushed Laddin, headbutting him before he could attack him with any magic. He then grabbed Laddin by the throat and snapped his neck. He dropped his corpse below, as they had fought in the air. From Oran’s throne room in the demon realm, he sensed Laddin’s death. “It can’t be! Laddin has been killed by some mysterious warrior. It couldn’t have been someone in the Time Patrol.” Puro, who was still looking for Ai, sensed Laddin’s death as well. Suddenly, he heard Oran’s voice communicating with him telepathically. “Puro, you should come back to base. The last time patroller you were hunting is not worth it. There is another task at hand, one vastly more important.” “Yes, my master.” Puro tapped a button on a special wristwatch he had. He was then teleported back to the palace, before the throne of Oran. “We have run into a bit of trouble on Imecka. A powerful Super Saiyan has killed Laddin. We have never faced anyone as powerful as him. I recall you fought the one named Pan? She is nothing compared to him.” “I see.” “And so, I am calling upon you to fight this Saiyan.” “Understood.” Oran used his magic to teleport Puro to Imecka. Vegeta, having defeated Laddin, was in his base form again. He was toying with Oran’s men, defeating many of them. “Are you the one called Vegeta? I have come to destroy you.” “Destroy me? Hmph. I am the prince of all Saiyans!” Puro blasted Vegeta with a blast of dark ki, sending the Saiyan prince into a building. “I bet you didn’t expect that, did you?” Vegeta jumped out of the rubble and lunged at Puro, rapidly punching and kicking him. The mighty ogre countered his attacks and punched him in the stomach. “Y-you bastard! What kind of power do you have?” “I am not any ordinary opponent to you. I am an ogre, the nephew of King Yemma. With Oran’s help, I have achieved great power!” Vegeta powered up in his base form and fired a Gallick Gun at Puro. He could not counter or evade the powerful blast and was sent through many buildings in the ruined city, leveling many of them. He was laying down in a crater, rubble all around him, when the explosion cleared. Vegeta laughed. “Well, well, well. It looks like you don’t have such great power after all!” Suddenly, Puro opened his eyes. They became yellow and demonic. He emerged from the crater, transforming into his red demonic form. “A transformation? I wondered if you had one of those.” Puro roared, causing shockwaves. He sent a volley of dark ki blasts at Vegeta. The blasts stopped moving, very close to Vegeta. Just as he was about to send the blasts back in Puro’s direction, they exploded around him. Damaged by the explosions, Vegeta was sent flying and then punched in the stomach by Puro, who flew into the air after him. Injured, the prince coughed blood. He was strong enough, however, to counter Puro when he tried to punch him again. “You may think you have the power to beat me. Without Oran’s spell, your power is nothing! You are a weakling who relied on scum like him to gain power.” Vegeta instantaneously became a Super Saiyan 2. A golden aura flashed around his body, surging with lightning. He elbowed Puro in the face and rapidly kicked him. Powering up, Vegeta prepared to attack Puro with another combo of explosive punches. When his first punch flew in the direction of Puro, it was countered. Vegeta was then kicked in the head and hit several times in the stomach. “If this is the power of a Saiyan prince, it is pathetic.” Puro grabbed Vegeta by the throat and lifted him into the air. Vegeta glared at Puro, clenching his fists. When Puro tried to squeeze Vegeta’s neck, the ogre’s hands were electrocuted by lightning when Vegeta produced an explosive aura! “YOU DARE TO INSULT MY HERITAGE?!” Puro would not let go of Vegeta. The Saiyan prince fired eye beams into Puro’s eyes. “AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” The mighty ogre howled in pain and let go of Vegeta. Even though he was blind, he could still sense Vegeta’s energy. Holding one hand over his eyes in agony, Puro used the other hand to punch at Vegeta. Though he knew where Vegeta was, he kept missing. Vegeta, as an angered Super Saiyan 2, punched Puro several times before impaling the mighty ogre through the abdomen with a fist of ki! In his throne room, Oran was anxious. Beads of sweet rolled from his forehead. He slammed his fist down in anger. “Damn it all to hell! THERE HAS TO BE SOME WAY TO DEFEAT THIS SAIYAN!” Oran anxiously sensed Puro’s ki, which was becoming lower and lower. Before Vegeta could deal the final blow, Puro used his wrist watch to teleport away. In the throne room, Puro collapsed before Oran’s throne. He was bleeding badly. His eyes were also closed, not that he could see anymore. “M-master---please---help me!” Puro had reverted into his base form and coughed blood. “I do not tolerate cowardice. You have failed me. You should have killed that Saiyan.” “Master, please!” “And for that, you must die. But I won’t kill you, not completely, anyways.” “No! Please!” Oran walked over to Puro, grabbing him by the hair and lifting him up. “I will have your soul. You will become one with me.” Oran’s hand glowed with black energy, causing Puro to glow as well. Slowly, Puro’s body transformed into glowing magic dust. Oran devoured the dust, eating Puro’s existence and soul. “Yes! The power! You are one with me, just as many other souls are!” Some of Oran’s henchmen were horrified. He devoured them as well, their souls also joining his body. “I have achieved much power. But first, I must go to another timeline. Further into the future. A timeline that does not have this pesky Saiyan!” Unfortunately, Puro had met his end before his own master. He had been betrayed by the one who gave him incredible power. Perhaps, due to his flaws, he was destined to die that way. Category:Fan Fiction where GT is canon Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta Category:Stories Featuring Pan Category:Stories Featuring Krillin Category:Stories Featuring Tien Category:Fan Fiction